Models Have More Fun
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: What would happen if Shiki and Ichijo did a steamy photo shoot together? Here's your answer. YAOI. Shiki/Ichijo, duh. Please show these guys some love by reading! Thanks!


"Ichijo, wake-up! My photo shoot starts in half an hour, and you promised to go.", the usually sleepy Shiki was rushing around the room.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I would have been up earlier if you hadn't insisted on riding me so hard last night."

That stopped the brunette dead in his tracks. He climbed next to Ichijo on the bed, "Don't tell me you didn't love every minute of it!"

Pinning the blonde underneath him, Shiki ravaged his lover's mouth and neck. Their tongues and lips melting together as their hands mapped out each other's body. Shiki then began to toy with the rim of Ichijo's boxer shorts; teasing the sensitive skin that still lay hidden. The blonde groaned as he became so hard it actually hurt.

"Shiki, please!" Ichijo begged. He felt his boxers being ripped off, while a slick finger probed his entrance. "No. Shiki, I can't! I'm still sore from last night!"

But that didn't stop the brunette. He slipped Ichijo's erection into his mouth and began to suck. Emerald eyes glazed over as he felt the warm wet pleasure only Shiki could give him.

-A HALF HOUR LATER-

The two vampires lay snuggling next to each other. Shiki glanced at his alarm clock, "Oh SHIT! Ichijo, we have less than 30 minutes to get ready! Do you want the first shower?"

Ichijo's ocean green eyes sparkled with mischief, "I thought you wanted to save time."

The brunette gave him a confused look as he scooped Shiki into his arms, bridal style. Ichijo led them to the shower, where he and Shiki both go in. He kissed Shiki's cheek as he poured some liquid soap onto his hand. "Combining showers saves a lot of time. And besides," he began to spread the soap across the younger vampire's hard shaft, "you need to get cleaned off."

- AT THE SHOOT-

As soon as they arrived at the photo shoot, they were welcomed in. "Ah Shiki, right on time! I see you brought another male model with you, like we asked." The photographer studied Ichijo, "He's perfect! But I can't seem to recognize him. Who does he work for?"

Shiki laughed as Ichijo began to blush, "John, this is Takuma Ichijo. He's my best friend and lover, but he isn't a model."

"Well he doesn't have to be in the shoot if he doesn't want to, but I think you two would look great together."

The brunette turned to the vampire in question, "Takuma? Can you do this with me? Please?" The pleading look in Shiki's eyes washed away any objections Ichijo could think of, so he agreed.

"Good!" John said as he led them to the set, "There is a curtain over there where you can get undressed."

Ichijo was confused, "Wait! What kind of shoot is this?"

"I don't know." Shiki shrugged, "hey John, what are we shooting for?"

The photographer smiled, "The newest cologne for vampires, Wicked Desires, wanted a steamy campaign. Their instructions were to get two male models stripped and bloody! That's you two!"

Shiki glanced over at Ichijo, "It's ok, Shiki. This is a big opportunity for you, so let's try it!"

Within ten minutes both vampires stood on a thick rug; their naked bodies entwined. Boy, when they said steamy they meant steamy! They had been kissing when Shiki suddenly spun the blonde around to face the camera. Ichijo could feel hands wrap around him. His head fell back as Shiki played with his nipples. Ichijo's pleasure and exposed neck was too much for the younger vampire. He gently slipped his fangs into the soft vulnerable flesh. Photo after photo was taken; each one hotter than the last. By the end of the shoot, the boys lay on the rug rolling on top of one another.

About a week later they received a copy of the ad. As they looked at the picture, they were in awe. The picture was dark and sexy, being cut off as low as possible without flashing any privates. It displayed Ichijo in front of Shiki with his head thrown back in bliss; a tell-tale bite mark outlining his right nipple. Shiki had his ice blue eyes looking straight at the camera as he teased his lover and drank from his neck.

They blushed as they remembered how passionate they had gotten at the shoot. "Hey Ichijo! I have another photo shoot on Thursday. Want to come?"


End file.
